Endaria
Endaria is a major planet that appears in: Kingtangapolo, Shadows of Visvara, Magic Hunters, Secrets of the far East, Golden Age Crusaders, Capital Crusaders, Disco Norm Games, the Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology, the Swords of the King, the Dragon's Den, the Defenders, and Darwick: Beyond Endaria. The main planet that the majority of events in the Wavis D&D Legend take place. Description Endaria has three relatively large countries: Sweden, Auschwitz, and Tentacion. The majority of the planet is clear blue sea, but the three continents are incredibly large (Sweden could also just be interpreted as three continents, but each landmass considers itself a country). There's a large variety of climates on Endaria, due to its position in its solar system, its moon, and magical spells that alter it. World Map Sweden Sweden is a continent in the eastern side of Endaria. It has three relatively large countries: Yarrick, Galataric, and Lumias. Yarrick Yarick is a southern country in Sweden and it is ruled by a generous monarchy and is home to some of the most virtuous of heroes. Yarrick was the only country that survived the communist surge that started the Era of Communism. Davidisafrenchman Ville Davidisafrenchman Ville, despite its name, is the capital city of Yarrick, not a village. Neverwinter Neverwinter is a hilly coastal port, and the primary one for Davidisafrenchman Ville. It is based towards the east of Davidisafrenchman Ville. It was named after the strange fact that the climate never tends to reach into a wintery cold season close to the end of the year, staying in what seems to be a prolonged Autumn. = Mount Hotenow = Just to the southwest of Neverwinter's city walls is Mount Hotenow, a volcano that devastated a large portion of the region in 1900. = Corlinn Hill = Corlinn Hill was a relatively rich estate that was once home to Cleveland the gay guy, but after the eruption of Mount Hotenow, it was completely erased off the map. The hill itself remains, but there are no inhabitants there anymore. Waterdeep A modest coastal town in the northeast of Davidisafrenchman Ville. It was where Cleveland the gay guy was brought up after his family estate was burnt down. Inaba A thriving coastal city in the north west of Yarrick. Morioh Bay Morioh Bay is a northern coastal town in Yarrick, and the most important port in the country, evident from it being constantly in use. The Morioh Marines are based here, in addition, being a sailor here is a highly respected occupation and around 80% of the popultion are sailors. = George Gyulik's Bar = The bar is relatively normal, but it seems to attract many strange people with tasks that they cannot complete alone. The bar is a little low on funds, so the only glasses George Gyulik owns are shot glasses, but he has every drink known to man to compensate for this. = Morioh Marine Headquarters = The headquarters of the Yarrick navy, which is currently still being led by Josuke Higashikata VIII. Fudo An east central Yarrick region that borders Davidisafrenchman Ville. It is completely landlocked. Kuzunoha A relatively normal province that adventurers only tend to travel through to get somewhere else. Matoo A coastal city on the far north of Yarrick. Loss Angles A nice region that has a hot beach that tourists enjoy visiting. Nidsall A coastal city on the north east of Yarrick that is constantly snowing, due to an ancient curse few know the reason for being enacted. It's also one of the few regions in Yarrick where capital punishment is legal. Nowhere Man A modest town that is full of thriving people and salem hangings. = Rangers Headquarters = The base of the worldwide organisation of rangers. Nosa An eastern coastal city, north of the border of Davidisafrenchmanville. Summitboutanus A modest town that merely try to make ends meat. Vam A region of Yarrick that is based further south in Yarrick, while not entirely landlocked, it's single port is relatively quiet. Orilon A rural region in the north of Yarrick. It is shaped incredibly strangely with entirely straight borders that form to look almost like a man of sorts. Samstown A boring town that doesn't have much special going on. Sanstown A quiet town, little is known about it. Windknight's Island An island based to the west of Yarrick. It is inhabited by savage aboriginal goblins and is also the home Cleveland the gay guy. It was named after a legendary hero who was said to be able to control the winds with his masterful sword. La Islanda de Sol A mysterious 'Spanish' island that is said to hold many secrets. It based just north of Yarrick, but is said to still be difficult to actually get to. Galataric Galataric has been known for inhabiting many residents over the years who have been extreme communist backers. As a rule, practically everyone who's been born here's name begin with bl-. The capital city changes quite frequently. After the events of the Swords of the King, Galataric was completely obliterated off the face of Endaria. Bloscow Despite the ever-changing capital city, Bloscow has had the title more frequently than the other regions and has also had it the longest. Blasnodar Blai A common tourist destination for people overseas. Blochi A common tourist destination. = Ass Mountains = Two mountains that are right next to each other. They are shaped in a way that look like butt cheeks, but this apparently has nothing to do with the naming. Blalingrad A prominent Galatarican region that was named after Bloseph Blalin. Blovosibirsk Bloblast A common tourist destination for people overseas. Dragon Clinical Island An island just off the shore from Galataric. It's home to a society of peaceful dragons who are imbued with magic that can heal other dragons. Tentacion Tarando A snowy domain that is home to some of the greatest minds in Endaria. Dolankan A relatively peaceful region, where magic is peacefully taught and practiced. Tarando University A high-esteemed university, where students are taught the true ways of magic and how to harness their skills. It was built during the Magic Civil War. Kushan All of the greatest memes pass through Kushan, only the strongest memes can hold their own and take their stay in the land. Quentium The country's beloved capital city. Quentium Castle An esteemed castle that is viewed well in the eyes of most. The internal politics of the monarchy has always been dramatic and full of carnage. Quentium Sewers An intricate and expansive sewer system that even leads to the basement of Quentium Castle. The Capital Crusaders used the sewers to infiltrate the castle and usurp the throne from the Bad Meme Wizard. Adron A righteous country that was once ruled by King Zangfa and his royal family. Yosiok The country's esteemed capital city, where the royal family lives. Adron Castle The great castle that was once seized by the Yuchanean Army. Gubby A small country that has remained peaceful and war free for many years. It often offered help to allied countries, forming strong bonds with them. Highland Springs The country's capital city and most prosperous land. King Mikropenis allowed the Adron Knights to seek refuge here after their castle was seized by the Yuchanean Army. Highland Springs Castle A regal castle where the royal family resides. Vtoroy A small town near the border of Gubby and Valm. It had been the battleground for the red and yellow factions for centuries, until the Adron Knights amediated the problem. Valm A large country based in between Gubby and Adron. It is home to a wide range of different environments and is quite prosperous. Sherwood A region based at the south west border of Valm. It is where most people will pass to get from Gubby to Valm. Robin Hood Village A quaint little village that was home to a noble family that had good bonds with their people. The village was one day invaded by vampires and zombies and now it remains a shell of its former self with no noble people there anymore. Visvara A southern country in Tentacion. Its north and south regions are at odds against each other. Barnsley The hometown of Bob and the headquarters of Ewon Ltd.. Ars A small village with access to the river Dreen. Rock Blacksmith A dwarven blacksmith who sold Davril a rock with a top hat on. Deen's Cave Formerly known as Dreen's Cave, as the river Dreen led into it, the den became the home of Deen the fish bloke. It had a mysterious golden sword in it. Acrum A small dwarven village within walking distance of Ars. Rock Blacksmith A dwarven blacksmith who sold Davril a rock with a cow boy hat on. Tardin A small village with a close community. West Side Cafe One of many branches across Visvara. Rock Blacksmith A dwarven blacksmith who gave Edron a rock with a fez on. Stoners Path A crack in a rocky mountainous wall that had been home to a small spring. It was mostly known for drug users going there, but has been used by monsters as hideout from time to time. Gallery ENDARIAblank.jpg|Endaria ENDARIA.07.07.2019|Endaria (explored countries coloured) BattleOfAdron.jpg|Adron Castle Walls DiscoNormfightingAbramBlutin.JPG|Quentium Castle in the Disco Norm 2 game CoverArt.JPG|The Dragon's Den as it in the Dragon's Den game Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Planets Category:Magic Hunters Category:Secrets of the Far East Category:Golden Age Crusaders Category:Capital Crusaders Category:Disco Norm Games Category:The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology Category:The Swords of the King Category:The Dragon's Den Game Category:The Defenders Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Category:Kingtangapolo